It all started with his pants
by GlenCocoSavesTheDay
Summary: Lucy looks back on the day she realized her feelings for Natsu and confessed. It all started with his pants, his stupid fluffy pants. (A Nalu fanfiction, One shot, Slight OOC, dedicated to my good friend dragon-slayer45)


**A Nalu fanfiction~ It all started with his pants.**

**Disclaimer~ I GlenCocoSavesTheDay do not own Fairy Tail, my ships would have sailed by now. But they will, THEY WILL I TELL YOU! **

**Authors Note~ Hello friends! This one shot is dedicated to everyone who has stayed with me so long with the Princess and the Dragon, which is still going so if you haven't read it, please do! It's also a Nalu fanfiction. But, this is mostly dedicated to dragon-slayer45 for being a really great friend. **

Today was a very peaceful day so far. I was laying in my bed, soaking in the sun that was seeping through the window. I just felt so warm, I'm pretty sure it's because of a certain dragon slayer laying next to me. Natsu is a fire dragon slayer, so it makes sense.

"Natsu." I groaned slightly. I opened my eyes to find the pink haired idiot that I'm dating. Yes, dating. It's kind of hard to believe that we finally got our feelings across to each other, but it happened. I of course confessed to him first, I was just tired of keeping the feelings all bundled up in side. I still remember the day where I realized those feelings for him and confessed.

_Lucy's confession!_

_"Natsu you idiot!" I exclaimed as I tried to put the flames out on the stove. Natsu chuckled behind me as I put a towel over the flame, that made it worse. The flame grew bigger, and this is when I really began to freak out._

_"Eat the fire you jerk!" I cried as I whacked Natsu on the arm. Natsu made a disgusted face as he looked at the flames._

_"I'm not eating my own flames," Natsu whined. "That's really gross." My jaw hit the floor at his comment. He got to be kidding me. _

_"I've got this Luce!" Natsu said as he started to fan the fire, which made matters even worse. I let out a small scream as I quickly went to the sink and started to fill up a bucket of water._

_"Fine, I'll be the savior!" I hissed as I ran over to the fire. The water sloshed around, which was not a good thing. _

_"Lucy to the resc-" I didn't finish my sentence because I had a little bit of a problem. The water splashed on to the floor, which caused me to fall face first. So much for me being the hero for once, what am I even talking about?! The bucket flew out of my hands and went everywhere, at least the fire is out now. _

_I knew I was going to hit the ground, oh this is going to hurt. Before I could actually hit the ground, Natsu lunged forward and wrapped his arms around me. I could hear his sandals squeaking on the ground as he tried to keep his balance. _

_"Ah!" Natsu yelped as he slipped. Great, now Natsu and I are both going to hit the ground. I prepared for impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Natsu staring at me, here comes the fat jokes.. or not._

_"Are you okay?" Natsu asked. He was asking if I was okay? He saved me and took the fall for me, which he's done many times before. I should be asking him that question, not the other way around._

_"Yes, but are you okay?" I asked as I pulled Natsu head up and checked the back of his head. Nothing looked hurt. He looked perfectly fine actually._

_"I'm fine." Natsu sighed as he put his head back and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to do anything? For sure I thought he would have made a fat joke by now. I mean I am laying on top of him, maybe I should get up._

_"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked as I now hovered over him. Natsu opened his eyes and blushed. Hold the front door why do I see pink dusted upon his cheeks? Natsu's eyes travel down south of my body and stopped at my chest._

_"You should probably dry up." Natsu coughed as he pointed at my chest. I looked down and saw what he meant. That stupid water wet my t-shirt, my bra was showing. But my bra showing was not my only problem. The bra was something Mira made me buy, it had little cute chibi dragons on it. Oh come on! Give me a break!_

_"Ha!" I yelped as I quickly brought my arms up to my chest. I wanted to hide, I was so embarrassed. The only thing I could think right now was, did he see my matching panties too?_

_"I could always dry you off?" Natsu stated while brining his hands closer to me. It was like a brick came and hit me right in the forehead. Did he just really say that? My ears must have a lot of wax in them because I'm pretty sure Natsu Dragneel would not even utter those words._

_"W-What?" I stuttered. Natsu looked around the room, he was avoiding looking at me. _

_"I could dry you off." Natsu said as we locked eyes. Natsu snapped his fingers and that when he held the fire up to my shirt. H-He was going to burn my shirt!_

_"Oh no you don't!" I hissed as I quickly slapped his hand away. Natsu raised an eyebrow at me as he lifted himself off the ground. We were now face to face, he was so close. I stared into his very dark onyx eyes and began to think about what if our faces were a little bit closer together?_

_"So are you done straddling me?" Natsu smirked as he gripped my hips. I have no idea why but, I got the sudden urge to really want to kiss that stupid smirk off his face. Whoa there, what was happening? What was I thinking just now? I was thinking about k-kissing Natsu. _

_"Let's change!" I chimed as I quickly stood up. Natsu let go of my hips and grabbed my arm. We carefully stepped away from the huge puddle in the middle of the kitchen floor. I dragged Natsu into my bed room and went to my closet. Natsu has always slept over here and left some clothes over the time, against my will of course!_

_I searched through my closet and pulled out some clothes. I turned around and saw Natsu trying to unbuckle his pants. Natsu had already taken his vest off, but still had his scarf snug around his neck. Why was I not saying anything, I feel like a huge pervert. _

_Natsu messed with his buckle some more but seemed to be stuck. My eyes travel down to his pants, his pants were so fluffy. I wonder where he even got those. I've never seen anybody in the world with those pants. I guess those pants make Natsu stand out more, the first time I saw him my eyes first looked at his pants._

_"W-What are you doing?!" I stuttered. Natsu stopped messing with his buckle and looked up at me. _

_"Trying to take my pants off." Natsu smiled as he tried to unbuckle his pants. Oh come on! Natsu Dragneel is surely trying to kill me. What am I saying?! D-Do I like Natsu? I glanced at Natsu and felt my heart starting to race._

_"I've never felt like this before." I whispered as I clutched at my chest. Natsu looked up at me as he began to walk over to me. I snapped out of it and stepped back. W-Why did he make me feel like this? Natsu had me against a wall as he loomed over me. _

_"Are you sure you didn't hit your head Luce?" Natsu asked as he put his hands on my cheeks. Oh my Mavis. I could feel my cheeks begin to warm up. Natsu stared at my cheeks and then knocked foreheads with me, rather hard I might add._

_"You feel hot." Natsu whispered while blowing air onto my face as he gripped at my cheeks. His breath smelled so good, like smoke and cinnamon. Oh he didn't know what effect he had on me. I felt as if my legs were jelly, and I felt very faint. Maybe I was sick, no. I looked into Natsu's eyes and that's when I figured it out. I'm in love with him, my best friend Natsu Dragneel._

_"I-I think I need to," I glanced around the room for an escape. "Sleep!" Good job Lucy, that's a great idea! Genius Lucy, you are now going go to sleep at five o'clock in the evening._

_"Sleep?" Natsu asked. I nodded my head so fast that I thought my head might pop off. Natsu eyed me carefully, does he know my plan for escape! I swear Natsu is like a mind reader, he see's right through me all the time._

_"Um Luce?" Natsu asked. Oh what now? I think I might have a headache from all the stress I'm putting on myself. _

_"W-What is it" I stuttered. Way to not be obvious Lucy! Natsu grinned as he put his hands on each side of my head. Now I'm caged in, by Natsu. I just found out I love him and now this is happening! This is my life, always an adventure._

_"Can I sleep with you?" Natsu asked very seriously. I can tell you that my head had so many dirty images go through it that I might have a blush attack. That's not what he meant, and yet I'm thinking of that stuff! Weren't guys suppose to be the perverted ones? I didn't sign up for this!_

_"S-Sure." I stuttered as I tried to slide down but that made things even more awkward. Natsu has trapped me, and now I'm staring at his crotch. Get your mind out of the gutter Lucy! Natsu stared down at me with wide eyes._

_"Wha'cha you doing down there Lucy?" Natsu questioned. I quickly stood up and knocked foreheads with him, which he didn't even care about. Natsu just stared at me, did he need something? _

_I was just trying to go to bed." I smiled as I grabbed Natsu's right arm. I tried to lift his arm up, but it was locked in place. I turned back to look at Natsu, he was staring at me. I could feel my heart leap out of my chest, he was making me fall deeper in love with him by just a look._

_These feelings, I think I've felt them before but didn't have any idea what they meant. Whenever Natsu would sneak into my house, I would secretly want him to be there. Every time we were fighting in battle, I would want to show Natsu how capable I was. Every time Natsu has saved me, I felt this warmth in my chest._

_"I need your help." Natsu groaned as he closed his eyes. Help? What would he need help with? Natsu never really asks for help, so what does he need?_

_"Anything you need I'll help you out with." I smiled. Natsu smiled at my comment and lowered his eyes down at his pants. My smile disappeared. H-He wasn't suggesting what I think he's suggesting. Get your mind out of the gutter Lucy!_

_"My belt buckle is stuck." Natsu grinned. Of course. I was sort of relieved that he wasn't suggesting that, that would be something Natsu would never ask for!_

_"Okay dragon boy!" I smiled as I put my hands onto his belt buckle, Natsu slightly jumped at this. Did I scare him?_

_"Am I hurting you?" I asked. Natsu shook his head as he sucked in a breath._

_"No," Natsu laughed nervously. "Please just do this quickly so we can get to bed." I nodded as I fumbled with his belt and unlatched his pants. That wasn't too bad, why was he having such a hard time with it?_

_"Okay I'm going to get dressed now!" Natsu said as he grabbed the clothes behind me and rushed to the bathroom. _

_"That was weird." I grumbled. I sighed as I stripped my clothes off and slipped on my pink pajamas. I stretched my arms out and then walked towards my bed. I pulled back the covers back and slid in. I sighed as I closed my eyes, almost forgetting about Natsu._

_"Don't sleep without me!" Natsu whined. My eyes shot open to see Natsu in some green shorts without his shirt on. Great, I thought I gave him a shirt though._

_"What happened to the shirt?" I asked. Natsu laughed nervously while pulling back the covers and sliding in next to me. Natsu shuffled a little and but after a while he just laid on his side and stared at me._

_"I burned it." Natsu stated. I don't know what I expected him to say, I really didn't._

_"Okay then goodnight dragon boy." I smiled as I turned around and closed my eyes. I might have said I was going to bed, but I was still wide awake. About twenty minutes later, that's when shit began to go down._

_Natsu shuffled closer to me and threw an arm over my waist. Natsu pulled me in tight and dropped his head into the crook of my neck. Was he awake? No way, he must be asleep. I turned my head slightly but then decided not to look._

_What he was awake? That would be so awkward, and embarrassing. But what if he really was asleep. Maybe Natsu was just liked to cuddle. Yeah, that must be it. I turned in his arms and faced him, he was asleep. I let out a sigh of relief, thank god. _

_He was such a handsome man. His pink hair compliments his skin so well, his skin was at a good tan too. Not too dark but not too light. Natsu's facial features were also amazing too. He had a slight smile on his face, he must be dreaming of something nice._

_"You don't even know how badly I've fallen in love with you." I grumbled. I said that without thinking, and that usually gets me into troublesome situations. _

_"Then why don't you tell me?" Natsu smirked as he opened one eye. I yelped as I tried to scoot back. But Natsu had an arm lock on me. Natsu now had both eye open now, he heard me. Was he going to tease me now? What was he going to do?_

_"I-I" I stuttered. I couldn't even get one word out. Natsu's smile grew larger while he leaned his face closer to mine. Was this happening? Was Natsu, flirting?_

_"Oh silly Luce," Natsu grinned. "I already know you love me!" I wanted to whack him, and so I did. I grabbed the pillow his head was laying on and smacked him in the face all in one swift movement._

_"Your an idiot!" I cried as I whacked him again. Natsu growled as he took the pillow from my hands and pinned my hands above my head. Great! I just want to cry and smack Natsu some more._

_"I love you too." Natsu smiled down at me as he hovered over me. I really wanted to cry now. Natsu is such an idiot._

_"So what made you finally realize your feelings for me?" Natsu asked. He was probably going to think I was stupid for saying this but it was true._

_"It all started with your pants." I giggled. _

_End of memory!_

Oh those were such good times. I remember Natsu's exact expression he made at that time. He was so confused. He went on for a whole hour asking me questions about what I loved about him. I think Natsu just wanted to hear things about himself.

Oh Natsu was so adorable back then. He still is now but, he's more mature mentally now. Natsu has learned many perverted things over the years we have been dating. Natsu thinks he's funny with his perverted jokes. He once told me he likes how embarrassed I get when he does certain things.

"Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed as he tackled me in a hug. I hugged him back as I rolled us over on the bed. I was now straddling Natsu's hips. I giggled as I poked his nose. Natsu pouted a little but didn't do anything.

"Good morning to you too." I smiled. Natsu winked at me as he leaned up and grabbed onto my hips.

"You're always prettiest in the morning." Natsu grinned as he leaned up and kissed me. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled me closer. Natsu smiled through the kiss the whole time. I broke for air as I leaned my head onto Natsu's forehead.

"Thank you." I smiled. Natsu groaned as he leaned back and pulled me with him. I knew why he was groaning. Yesterday we had came back from a long mission, and didn't even bother to change clothes. We just hit the sack once we were home.

"We need to bathe." I said. Natsu nodded his head. I got up off of Natsu and pulled the covers off of him. Natsu groaned as he got up from the bed and walked behind me. Natsu hugged me from behind while we walked to the bathroom.

"Let's take a bath together." Natsu smiled as his grip on my hips tightened. Oh he was such dork I swear. I turned around and kissed him. Natsu made a sound of surprise but soon melted into the kiss. I pulled back and eyed him carefully. Even though Natsu was dirty from our pervious message, he was still handsome.

"Get the bath ready and make sure the water isn't burning hot like last time." I sighed as I opened the door. Natsu giggled like a school girl as he walked into that bathroom with his stupid fluffy pants. It all started with his pants, how cheesy does that sound?

"Okay Luce!" Natsu chimed as he pulled me into the bathroom and shut the door behind us.

**Authors Note~ Hello everyone! I hope you liked this one shot! I tried to make it stay in character the best I could! I hope you all liked it and please leave a review because I love reading those from you guys! Goodnight or good morning my friends!**

**Until next time **

**Glen coco out~**


End file.
